Like No Other
by pamabella681
Summary: Booth has been MIA for five years. Brennan and the team try to get on with their lives. Angsty at first, the fluff will come later. I own nothing, these characters are owned by Fox.
1. Chapter 1

_People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something one finds, it is something one creates. ~Thomas Szasz, "Personal Conduct," __The Second Sin__, 1973_

Like No Other

_One_

Parker Booth sighed as he looked at the sight before him. Every year, she would faithfully do the same routine, every year since his father had been lost. He watched silently in the distance as a lone cricket chirped in the distance. The night air was warm, but a quiet coolness filled the emptiness that loomed around.

He took a step and didn't know if he should approach. Parker knew this was her time, time that was precious to her. He dropped his head and said a little prayer before deciding to proceed.

Temperance Brennan sat alone on the bench with two cups of coffee. She held one, while the other sat on the bench next to her. Looking out over the reflecting pool, she silently sat, waiting.

_Five years, _she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Seeley Booth had extended his time overseas by another year. He training missions were going well and they had seemed to be making real progress over there. The news was a bit devastating to Brennan, but she knew in her heart that her partner knew he was doing the right thing.

They had kept in touch for the year they were apart and even a little after Brennan had gotten back. She took an extended leave of absence and chose to go out on some more digs, but they managed to send letters and e-mails to each other.

Then one day everything changed.

They had received the news that Booth had been captured. After months of stressing and worrying, they finally gave up all hope. The Army declared him MIA and sent a letter of regret.

That was the last letter she received.

Every year since then, Brennan had come to _their _spot, in honor of her partner.

She heard someone approach and for a moment, she was hopeful.

She stood and involuntarily quivered as the figure approached. Her mouth went dry, as she barely squeaked out one word.

"Booth?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and in the little light there was. He smiled and stopped his approach.

"Close, but no cig-" Parker was interrupted by a bone crushing hug. He brought his arms up around the trembling woman's back and squeezed her tight. He felt her tears bleed through the front of his shirt as she sobbed.

Brennan froze and pulled back with a bit of mixed emotion on her face. "Parker Booth, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Man cannot remake himself without suffering, for he is both the marble and the sculptor. ~Dr. Alexis Carrel_

_Two_

Brennan's hands stayed attached to the teenagers shoulders as she examined him up and down. He was much taller and the once little boy face and curls had transitioned into a squared off jaw and shorter, styled hair. He wore jeans, T-shirt, tennis shoes, and a large zipped up hoodie with , no doubt, his school logo on it.

Looking into his eyes she saw so much of his father, which pained her none the less. She stepped back and released her grip. Sucking in a deep breath, she sighed.

"Hey," Parker placed his hand on her shoulder, "I am here to see if you are alright." Parker smiled and titled his head to the side.

Brennan's heart jumped in her chest as she saw how much Parker was like his father. She sniffed back some tears and put on a smile of her own. "I am doing fine, Parker."

Parker motioned for her to move to the bench and she obliged. He looked at the extra coffee cup and smiled. Brennan quickly picked up both cups and nodded for him to sit.

Brennan handed the fifteen year old the extra cup with a watery smile. Parker took the cup and looked down at the ground. They sat in a comfortable silence for a quite a while, every once in a while turning to smile at one another.

Parker held the warm coffee in his hand and took a deep breath.

"I don't believe you." Parker said very quietly.

Brennan snapped her head to the side, not believing what she just heard. "What?"

Parker sat up and turned to face his father's partner. "I don't believe that you are fine. In fact, I believe that you are the complete opposite of fine."

Her eyes found the intensity of her former partners son and she was filled with rage. Brennan stood up and started walking away.

"That's right Bones! Run away! Just like you always do!" Parker spat out without even thinking.

The forensic anthropologist stopped, frozen in her tracks, and slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

Parker stood and carefully proceeded. "You gave up, on my dad, on me. When my dad went missing I begged to see you!" Parkers eyes became dark with memories of the past.

"I saw you, Parker!" Brennan walked towards the boy. "I did!"

"Six months after he was declared MIA!" Parker paced. "You were the closest person to my father and I needed you!" He stopped and faced her, "Just like he needed you."

Brennan processed the words that the boy said and it struck her hard. She looked for words to say, but she felt as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

Parker walked over to Brennan and looked just like he had 5 years ago. The pained face of a little boy etched on her mind forever reappeared right in front of her.

"You didn't know what you had, until it was gone." Parker turned and began to walk away. This is not really how he had imagined this conversation would go, but these things needed to be said.

He stopped when he heard her speak again, and couldn't believe what she said.

"I knew exactly what I had! I just couldn't give him what he deserved!" Brennan wailed at the top of her lungs.

Parker saw the love for his father in her eyes and instantly felt bad. He ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Brennan didn't move at first, she just stared down at the ground. Looking up, she noticed the St. Christopher medal around his neck. Grabbing her heart, she pulled out a medal of her very own.

Parker smiled and clutched his own medal at the same time. They stood in silence before Parker began to speak.

"My father deserved to be happy." Parker stepped back. "What made him happy, was you."

Parker walked over to the park bench and picked up the cup of coffee meant for his father and Brennan's. He walked it over to her and held it up in the air.

"To happiness," Parker smiled. "…and to Dad."

They clinked cups and took a sip. Brennan smiled when she watched the teenage boy scrunch his nose after taking a sip. He swallowed hard and poured the rest into the earth below.

"Where ever he may be." Parker winked and walked away.

Brennan sipped her coffee and tried to slow down her trembling mind. Parker was wise beyond his years and she instantly felt guilt for not keeping in better contact with the boy. The pain of seeing his face was too much for her to handle, so she decided to stay away.

Watching him walk away she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time…

…her heart.

"Parker!" Brennan bellowed after him and took off in a sprint.

It was time to start making up for lost time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of. ~Michel de Montaigne_

_Three_

Brennan didn't stop running until she had caught up with Parker. She skidded to a stop, and crashed into him with another hug. She brought her hands up to his head and pulled his head down to her shoulder while stroking his hair.

"I am so sorry Parker," she repeated over and over.

Parker smiled and allowed the woman to have her moment. He knew she was sorry and he felt it wasn't fair to punish either of them with silence.

"It's okay, really." Parker coughed. "You are squeezing me to death."

Brennan pulled back and smiled. She let go and shifted her feet from side to side. "You really have grown up Parker." She patted his shoulder. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Parker blushed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks Bones."

He offered his arm to her and began to walk. They discussed what they had been doing since the last time they had talked. They talked about everything and anything.

They ended up in front of the Royal Diner and stopped. They stood staring at the sign, which had put quite some years on it. Parker turned and smiled.

"I haven't been there, since the last time I went with you and Dad."

Brennan smiled and looked at Parker. "Neither have I."

"So, let's change that," Parker noticed she was hesitant, "in honor of my Dad, of course."

Brennan nodded and they both walked in together. They sat in their usual spot, leaving the space empty where Booth would normally sit. They sat still at first, but eventually ordered and began talking again.

Brennan looked at the young man in front of her and sighed with a sweet sadness. Parker raised an eyebrow and leaned back.

"What?" Parker inquired.

"You look like your father." Brennan's honesty was refreshing, but still she was holding back.

"And?"

Brennan giggled and sat back. "You are your fathers son!" Then her face became serious, "It saddens me that you do not get to see him."

Parker nodded his head and took another fry. "Yeah, I think about him all the time."

"He needed me." Brennan looked out the window. Parker was surprised at the quick change of the conversation.

"He loved you." Parker offered.

"I know." Brenna smiled and folded her hands on the table.

Parker cocked his head and answered, "You do?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Not only did your father prove to me through his actions his love for me, he actually told me once."

"Wow!" Parker sat back with his hand on his forehead. "I never thought he would have the balls to do that!"

"Parker!" Brennan scolded.

"Sorry Bones." He sat for a moment and then leaned forward. "Do you believe in fate?"

Brennan's eyes shot up when she heard her former partner's son ask the question. "No?"

Parker laughed. "That sounded reassuring. I think you do. I think dad brought us together tonight."

"But, your father…I mean…he might be…" Brennan trailed off.

"Dead?" Parker noticed her wince at the word. She simply nodded and looked outside.

"I don't think you believe that." Parker smiled. "You would know if he was dead." Parker leaned forward, "you would feel it in your heart."

Brennan clutched her St. Christopher's medal and pondered Parkers words. "You don't believe he is dead?"

Parker smiled, "You are the one who was waiting for him tonight."

Brennan nodded and smiled.

"And no, I do not believe my father is dead." Parker stretched in his seat.

"Why?" Brennan listened.

"Because he made a promise…he never would make a promise he could not keep." Parker jumped at the vibration from his phone in his pocket.

For the first time, in a long time, Temperance Brennan felt joy. She sighed and was going to start up another conversation, but noticed the complete change from the young man in front of her.

Brennan reached across the table and waited for him to say something.

Parker dropped the phone to the floor, without moving.

"Parker?" Brennan stood up. "Parker, what's wrong?"

He didn't move and grabbed his medal around his neck. "Dad."

Brennan grabbed the phone and saw that it had broke. She grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him to face her. "What about you father?" Brennan's hands began to tremble.

"They found him…" Parker started to shake his head.

"Found him?" Brennan let go of the boy in shock.

The next word was barely above a whisper.

"…alive."


	4. Chapter 4

_If in the last few years you haven't discarded a major opinion or acquired a new one, check your pulse. You may be dead. ~Gelett Burgess_

_Four_

The word rang in her head over and over again.

Time stood still and everything around her went into slow motion. She became very aware of her labored breath and her heart beat roared through her brain.

_Alive…_

She slowly opened her eyes and found she had backed herself up to the counter stools. Parker still sat in the same position, staring at the table in front of him.

Brennan shook her head and tried to pull herself out of the trance she had put herself into.

_Stop this, _Brennan thought, _think rationally._

She leapt over to Parker and placed her hand on his shoulder. He slowly shook his head and turned to see a pair of blue watery eyes begging for attention.

"Parker?" Brennan smoothed his hair down with her free hand. "I need to know who you were just speaking with."

Parker still in shock answered flatly, "Mom. She said they had just called and then…" Parker stopped to look at his phone. "Aww man! It's all busted up!"

Brennan smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "Let's worry about your phone later. Call your mom back. She is probably worried sick."

Parker took the doctors phone and dialed his mother's number. He stood up and walked up and down the diner, reassuring his mother he was just fine.

Brennan looked out the night sky of the diner window. There were very few people on the street and even fewer in the diner. She didn't realize that her hand was over the St. Christopher medal carefully protecting it, as it had protected Booth.

Booth is alive…

The realness had hit her hard and tears began to fall down her face. A new feeling spread throughout her body and she could not comprehend what was going on . Could this be, she had a new found sense of hope?

Parker placed his hand on Brennan's and brought her out of her own thoughts.

"Bones? Are you alright?"

"I am not sure Parker." Brennan answered honestly.

Parker smiled and leaned forward. He placed a cute kiss on her cheek and blushed.

"What was that for?" Brennan looked at the, now shy, young man before her.

"A thank-you," Parker cleared his throat, "for not giving up."

Brennan didn't know how much of his statement was true, but decided this was no longer the time or the place to get into that discussion. She stood up and wrapped her arms protectively around him. Parker buried his face in her shoulder and for the first time in many years, he wept.

Brennan was a bit uncomfortable with a sobbing teenager on her shoulder, but took great satisfaction in that she could be there for the young Booth.

"Parker, what did your mother say?" Brennan gently patted the back of his shoulder.

Parker stepped back, turned away, and wiped the tears away from his cheeks with his sleeve. He cleared his throat and turned to face Brennan.

"Mom said that he had been recovered about five days ago. He is in Germany at some hospital, but they got him stable enough to come back to the states." Parker smiled.

"Do you know when he will be here?" Brennan's heart began pumping in her chest.

"Tomorrow, sometime in the evening." Parker reached out and grabbed a visibly shaken woman. "Bones, we can see him tomorrow!" Parker whispered with glee.

Brennan pulled the boy back into a hug and this time, they cried together.


	5. Chapter 5

_If you resist reading what you disagree with, how will you ever acquire deeper insights into what you believe? The things most worth reading are precisely those that challenge our convictions. ~Author Unknown_

_Five_

Brennan could not sleep the entire night. She spent most of the late hours on the balcony of her apartment, staring at the sky.

The past four years had not been easy. After finding out about Booth's disappearance, she drowned her pain into her work. The FBI tried to pair her with another partner, but Brennan would have nothing to do with it. The Jeffersonian hired Clark Eddison to consult with the FBI on murders, which allowed Brennan to focus completely on her true passion, forensic anthropology.

For the most part, she spent the better part of the past four years overseas at dig sites. Although, she loved her job, after every dig, there was a little hesitation in feeling a true sense of satisfaction. She hadn't felt that in years…

…not since Booth had been around.

Brennan could not believe that he was alive after all of these years. After taking Parker to Rebecca, Brennan received little information on Booth's condition. Rebecca had received the news from Jared and he only told her what he thought his nephew needed to know.

Brennan wondered why she had not received any information on her former partner. She chalked it up to she wasn't family or next of kin, but she couldn't really be sure.

Brennan grabbed her medal, which she had never taken off, and clutched it tightly. Seeing Parker today brought back memories of not only Booth, but herself at that age. She felt the pain of not knowing where a parent was and was grateful that Parker had turned out to be such an outstanding teenager. Even thought Parker had shown strength, she saw the pain in his eyes and it upset her that there was nothing she could about it.

The only thing that that could ease that pain was one thing…

…closure.

The tears had long stopped coming from Brennan's eyes, but she couldn't even begin to imagine how Booth would be tomorrow. What condition was he in? Where has he been? How long had he been captured?

The sun began to appear over the horizon and Brennan decided that it was time to get ready for the day. Showering and coffee was the only thing she could do before she heard her cell phone begin to ring.

It was 7:03 am as Brennan looked at her phone. She did not recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"_Dr. Brennan, this is Colonel Daniel Samuels. I have message for you in regards to Sergeant Major Seeley Booth."_

Brennan's hands began to shake as she sat down on the floor.

"Yes?", was the only word she could muster.

"_This call is to inform you that Sgt. Major Booth has been recovered and will be stateside this evening. There was a note in his file to contact you regarding any medical updates." _

Brennan was about to pass out with relief, but pulled up the strength to ask some questions.

"Is he alright? Do you have access to his current medical condition? How severe are-"

"_I'm sorry doctor, but this call is to only update you on his location. I do not have any other information."_

Brennan cursed and found out the hospital information. She thanked the Colonel and hung up.

Sitting on the floor, she couldn't move her body. Every ounce of energy left her body as she tried to stand. She picked up the phone and dialed one number.

One number she had not dialed in a long time…


	6. Chapter 6

_Be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart and try to love the questions themselves like locked rooms and like books that are written in a very foreign tongue. Do not now seek the answers, which cannot be given you because you would not be able to live them. And the point is, to live everything. Live the questions now. Perhaps you will find them gradually, without noticing it, and live along some distant day into the answer. ~Rainer Maria Rilke, __Letters to a Young Poet_

_Six_

The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity, until a scratchy voice was heard on the other side.

"_Hello?"_

Brennan didn't say anything at first, not knowing really what to say. Ever since Booth went missing, one by one, the team had been split up. Brennan took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she began.

"Hello Dr. Hodgins, it's Dr. Brennan."

There was a silence and then some commotion from the back ground. Brennan listened, waiting for a response.

"_Jack who is that?" _ Another voice came from the background.

"_I thought…I though…" _Jack was not really awake, but soon came suddenly aware of what he was about to say. "_Dr. B?"_

"_Wait, did you just say-" _Angela grabbed her cell phone away from her husband. _"SWEETIE? IS THAT REALLY YOU?"_

Brennan smiled and then heard a wale of crying in the background. Brennan listened carefully and cleared her throat. "Angela? Yeah, it's me. I just called to-"

"_Oh my GOD! How are you? Where are you? Obviously, not I Hawaii, because it is like 3 in the morning here." _Angela's voice fired off rapidly, like a firecracker out of control.

"Angela! You need to listen to me!" Brennan knew she had to get her friends attention.

Angela stopped and froze in her place. _"What? I don't hear from you in like two years, and you can't even say hello?"_

"Angela please! It's about Booth." Brennan said quietly.

"_Oh. My. God." _Angela clutched Jack and whispered to Jack. _"Booth."_

Jack ran a hand thru his hair and took the phone from his shaking wife. _"Dr. B. Is he…is he?" _Jack clutched his wife tightly. They had been long expecting this call, but they still didn't want it to come.

"Jack, he's alive!" Tears spilled down Brennan's cheeks once again.

"_Alive?" _This time Jack whispered and caught his wife's attention.

"_Alive?" _Angela grabbed the phone back. _"Oh Bren, Sweetie! Okay, okay! We are on our way. I am packing a bag and we will get on Jack's jet and we will be there. Where are you?"_

"I am in DC again, but Ange, you really don't have to come. I mean I haven't been the best friend and-" Brennan was cut off by Angela.

"_Listen, we are coming whether you like it or not. I am your friend and that's what friends do." _Angela smiled and pointed to Jack to get up and start making things happen.

"I don't deserve you as a friend." Brennan frowned.

"_Yes you do Sweetie. You deserve me and so, much more. Can't you see? We try to start our lives again, separate from each other, and fate brings us back together!" _Angela laughed. _"We are all meant to be together!"_

For the first time in a long time, Brennan felt her whole body relax and she threw her head back and laughed. "Angela, there is no such thing as fate."

"_I love you to bits and pieces, but wake up Bren. Fate is screaming at you! If you ignore it too much, it will get you." _Angela smirked.

"Okay Ange, I will take that into consideration." Brennan smiled.

They chatted for another hour, catching up on their lives. Eventually, the time came where they had say their good-byes. Angela promised they would be there the next day and they hung up.

Brennan walked over to her bedroom and went into her closet. She dug and finally found what she was looking for.

The box was in near perfect condition as she carefully opened the lid. Photos and mementos littered the inside, items that were thrown into the box many years ago.

Brennan picked up the box and ran it into the living room. She pulled out photos and began to place them around the mantle. Slowly, started to realize, maybe Angela wasn't too far off the mark.

Maybe, they were all meant to be together.

Brennan pulled out some familiar items and began to laugh. She clutched Brainy Smurf, her pig Jasper, and one Cocky belt buckle. Sinking down into the couch, she closed her eyes sensing an inner peace that had long left her soul.

For the first time, in a long time, Brennan fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_If you don't get lost, there's a chance you may never be found. ~Author Unknown_

_Seven_

5:15 pm. Damn.

The outside air was warm for this time of year, but the sun struggled to stay out from behind the clouds. Every time it tried to show its shining face, BAM, a secret force would reshape the cloud into blocking its path.

Ignoring the cosmic phenomenon above her head, there was another task at hand. She ran up the steps and double checked she was at the correct door.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked politely.

Waiting for signs of life, she heard nothing, so tried a little more strength.

Still, nothing…

Becoming impatient, she used her full fist and continued to pound. "Dr. Brennan! Are you in there?"

_I saw her car in the lot…_"Dr. Brennan, please open this-"

The door swung open and standing before her was a ragged looking forensic anthropologist.

"Oh, God, you already heard."

"Cam?" Brennan rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard. Wait…have you?" Cam looked up and clasped her hands together. "This isn't how I pictured this going. May I come in?"

Brennan looked in bewilderment as her former boss walked into her apartment and began to pace. Brennan closed the door and padded her way over to the kitchen counter.

"Cam, again, I am guessing you are here because you have heard news about Booth?" Brennan sat and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, and from the non-shocked expression on your face, I am guessing that you have also heard the news about Booth." Cam sat next to her.

"Yeah, I was with Parker when his mother called him." Brennan smiled.

"Wait! You were with Parker? But, how-" Cam looked at Brennan very strangely.

"He came to me." Brennan spoke quietly. Without asking she went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a brandy with two glasses. Only raising her eyebrows, Cam nodded at the invitation to share.

Brennan poured and handed a glass to Cam before taking one for herself. They both lifted their glass and clinked them together, before taking a sip.

"Wow, well then, I don't really know what to say." Cam sat looking into her glass.

"Cam, I can tell by the look on your face that you are not telling me something that you do not really want to tell me." Brennan swirled her drink and took another sip.

"Damn." Cam tipped her glass completely empty in her mouth. Standing up, she walked over to the brandy and poured herself another.

"Cam, what is wrong?" Brennan felt the panic rise in her chest. "Do you know something about Booth?"

"Yes and no." Cam took another big drink. "Jared called."

This time Brennan took a large drink and set her glass down on the counter. "And, he knows something about Booth?"

"Yes and no." Cam tapped her fingers on the top of her glass.

"Cam, please, just say it. The past day has been a rollercoaster of emotions already and I do not intend to guess what you need to say. There are too many variables and not enough time." Brennan reached out to Cam's arm. "Please…"

Cam sighed and put one hand up to her mouth. "Jared thinks it would be best if we waited to see Booth."

Brennan stopped and looked at Cam. "Why?"

"He is unsure of his current mental condition and he doesn't want to have his brother go through too much at once. He has been captured for four years." Cam looked down at her glass.

Brennan squinted her eyes and challenged her former boss again. "You are lying to me."

Cam looked up and took another drink.

"Cam, what did Jared say?"

Cam stood up and walked back next to Brennan. "Honestly?"

Brennan nodded.

"He doesn't want you to see Booth."

Brennan felt like the world around her was shrinking and the air was being sucked away from civilization as she knew it. "WHAT?"

"Jared is afraid." Cam placed his hand on the trembling Brennan's shoulder.

Tears flew freely now, as her lip began to quiver. "Afraid! Afraid of what? Me?"

Cam shook her head. "He doesn't want his brother to be hurt again."

Brennan stood up and ran to the bathroom. Emotion had completely taken control of her as she got sick in the bathroom. Cam ran to be by Brennan's side.

"Dr. Brennan, I am sorry. Jared asked me to come and talk to you about this. He wants to be sure his brother is alright, before he sees you." Cam handed her a washcloth from off of the bathroom sink.

"But, I need to see him." Brennan panted. "I need to see Booth."

Cam looked at the loneliness in her blue eyes and sighed. "I know."

Brennan leaned her forehead on the toilet seat and closed her eyes.

"There is something else you should know." Cam sat next to Brennan on the bathroom floor.

Brennan couldn't speak, but acknowledged Cam by opening her eyes.

"Booth, he was found pretty messed up." Cam sighed. "He has malnutrition, dehydration…" she paused and shook her head.

"And what Cam?" Brennan sat up.

"Comatose. He hasn't been responsive since they found him." Cam placed her hand on Brennan's arm.

"Oh God." The color completely left Brennan's face and eyes. Her breathing became shallow and her chest began to heave.

"Dr. Brennan, they are doing everything they can to bring him back, but so far, nothing." Cam whispered with tears in her eyes.

There was silence as the two women shared a moment together.

Brennan looked at the floor and didn't move.

Cam watched her former employer, she knew that to be true, and sighed. "Dr. Brennan…"

"No." Her voice was weak, with an urgency.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam looked concerned at the woman in front of her.

"No, this will not do." Brennan stood up and walked over to the sink. She began to brush her teeth.

Cam shook her head, "Okay, then. I think I am just going to-"

"No Cam. You are taking me." Brennan spit and rinsed out her mouth. Grabbing a rubber band she pulled her hair up as best a she could muster.

"Now Brennan, let's not get emotional. I think we should-"

"No Cam. I am calling the shots. You said it yourself, Booth is not dead. There is still hope." Brennan ran to her bedroom and changed into something new, Yoga pants and a sports bra.

"We can't just barge into the hospital and demand to see Booth. We are not his family." Cam tried to reason with her.

Brennan plowed past her and started looking in the living room. "Cam, you listen. I know Jared is hurting and may even be upset with me." Brennan threw some pillows around. "I would be upset with me as well, if I was in his shoes."

Cam looked shocked as Brennan continued.

"Even though its not legal, Booth is my family, and I will wait for as long as it takes, for me to see him again." Brennan picked up an FBI t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "He is my partner, my best friend, and we never should have left each other."

Brennan ran to the front door and slid on some shoes. Picking up her purse and a hooded sweatshirt she opened the door. "Now, given my current state of emotional discourse, I would greatly appreciate if you would please drive me to Walter Reed as soon as possible."

Cam opened her mouth, closed her mouth, and opened it again. Walking over to the counter she went to grab the last sip in her drink. Brennan cleared her throat and Cam stopped right before the brandy hit her lips.

"I suggest you halt your alcohol consumption if you intend to ensure our safe arrival." Brennan dangled her keys. "You can drive my new car?"

Cam almost laughed and set the glass down walking over to Brennan. She silently took the keys and began to walk forward. She didn't make it far.

A pair of arms had stopped her in her tracks. Brennan hung on to her like a leech.

"Uh, Dr. Brennan…" Cam began to say.

"Thank-you. It is good to see you Cam." Brennan gave her a final squeeze and walked out the door.

Cam smiled and walked behind the fast moving doctor.

"You too Brennan." She called from the top of the stairs.

Brennan smiled and motioned for her to hurry. "We will have adequate time to catch up in the car. Let's go."

Cam actually laughed and bounded down the stairs. She hoped that everything would fall back into place.


	8. Chapter 8

_A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. _

_~George Moore_

_Eight_

Although, conservation was continued for the duration of the trip to Walter Reed, it came to an abrupt halt when they had reached the parking lot. Brennan instinctively clutched her medal and closed her eyes.

Until right at the moment, this felt like a dream. It was unreal to Brennan that after all of these years of wondering and denial, this moment had finally come.

She didn't even realize the car had come to a stop.

Cam put the car into park and rested her hands on the steering wheel. She closed her eyes and took a moment before she addressed Brennan.

"So, are you ready for this?"

Brennan looked right into Cam's eyes. "It doesn't matter whether I am ready or not," Brennan sighed, "all that matters is Booth is alright."

Cam silently nodded and they both exited the car. Walking briskly towards the large structure, they went into the front door. After talking to the information desk they were both instructed to go to a large waiting room.

Cam and Brennan were about to enter, when they were stopped by a large man.

"Jared!" Cam jumped and took a step back.

"Hello Cam, thanks for being here." He turned and looked at the woman with her. "Tempe."

Brennan looked at Jared with a slight scowl on her face. "Hello Jared. May I address you in private?"

Jared wasn't surprise at his brother's partner's blunt attitude and simply nodded his head.

Cam looked around and walked backwards into the waiting room. "I'll just…yeah."

Brennan turned to fully face Jared. She smiled and crossed her arms in front of her. "First of all, hello Jared. It is good to see you."

Jared didn't say anything and continues to listen.

"Secondly, I am here for one reason, and one reason only…your brother." Jared flinched and looked her in the eyes as she continued. "I am not here to cause you or your family discourse."

Jared slowly nodded and simply spoke. "Okay."

Brennan placed a hand on Jared's shoulder and sighed. "I fully understand your dislike for me. I know that I hurt your brother, but you must know…that was never my intention."

Jared pulled back and spoke slowly in a hiss. "Then what is your intention Tempe?"

Brennan was taken aback and shook her head. "My intention is to be there for my partner."

"No." Jared shook his head.

"No?" Brennan opened her mouth. "I do not understand."

Jared began to pace. "Let me spell it out for you then. My brother loved you. He would do anything for you Tempe."

"As I would do for him…" Brennan was backed into the wall behind her.

"Except love him back." Jared looked into her eyes.

Brennan felt her lip quiver as she began to sniffle. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Jared softened for a moment and cursed under his breath. "Listen, I don't want to cause any problems today. I mean, we get to see Seeley…" Jared voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I just want you to be damn sure of your reasons for being here," Jared grabbed her shoulders and whispered, "I can't see him going through anymore than he already has."

Brennan nodded her head and paused for a moment. She stepped back out of the reach of Jared.

"I am here Jared." Brennan grabbed his hands. "Let me be here, for everyone."

Jared smiled and sniffled back tears. Brennan leaned in and hugged Jared tightly.

"I'm sorry." Jared whispered in Brennan's ear.

"Me too." Brennan pulled back and looked towards the room. "Shall we?"

Jared wiped his face and nodded. "We shall."

Brennan walked into the waiting room and smiled.

She looked around at the people that sat around. All eyes turned on Brennan as she stopped at the door.

Jared smiling poked his head in. "Hey…look who's here!"

Brennan was overwhelmed by the people sitting around the waiting room. Parker came running over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Brennan laughed as she placed her arm inside the boys bent arm.

Cam sat by Former Director Cullen and Caroline Julian. Rebecca sat with Brent, and two young children that Brennan could only assume were theirs. Jared walked over and kissed his wife, Padme, on the cheek and firmly placed his hand on her very pregnant belly.

Brennan turned her head towards Parker. "Oh no! Where's Pops?"

Parker smiled and looked at the floor. "He is very sick Bones. We haven't told him about Dad yet, you know, until we know that he will be alright."

Brennan nodded and began to chat with people in the room. She felt bad for feeling happy when talking to her former co-workers. Brennan walked over to Jared and looked at him impatiently.

"So, what is going on?"

Jared looked at the clock, "The doctor should be in here any-"

"I assume this is the family of Seeley Booth?" The doctor stood in the doorway.

"Yes, family and friends." Jared walked over to the doctor with Brennan on his heels.

After speaking to the doctor, they found out that Booth had indeed arrived and he was getting a room in the ICU as they spoke. His vitals looked good and he had made a slight improvement since their last report from Germany.

"How is he?" Jared asked the doctor. "Is he awake?"

The doctor shook his head. "You must understand, he has been through hell and back. Whatever he has experienced, he has locked in his mind, and perhaps he is protecting himself."

Everyone silently agreed. Jared looked hopeful.

"When can we see him?" Jared asked.

"I think it would be best to limit his exposure to people right now. He needs to gain some strength before he can see everyone." The doctor smiled. "You can see him through a window, but only one person at a time may enter the room. Please limit your visit to a couple of minutes."

The doctor saw the looks on the faces of the people around him. "I know you have suffered a great loss. There will be counseling available for anyone who seeks it. Please be patient and take this slow."

He turned and walked out of the room for a moment when his pager went off.

Everyone looked around the room and waited for someone to speak. Jared went first.

"I am going to see him." He turned and looked at Brennan. "I would like you and Parker to come with me."

Brennan, with tears in her eyes, nodded. Parker stood and joined the first group that would go in.

The doctor came back into the room. "He is ready."

It was perhaps the longest walk down the corridor that Brennan had ever experience. Jared walked in front of them and Parker walked linked in her arm. They stopped at the nurse's station before walking into another room.

Booth's room had its own little waiting room. The doctor told them to wait and he went into the next room.

It took everything Brennan had not to run in and chase after him. The doctor pulled the curtain away from the window.

Brennan instantly pulled her hand up to her mouth to stop the gasp that escaped it.

"Dad…" was the only word Parker whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Man can starve from a lack of self-realization as much as... from a lack of bread. ~Richard Wright, __Native Son__, 1940_

_Nine_

The man in front of her did not look like Seeley Booth.

On the white hospital bed, lay a long, skinny man, with a shaven head. Tubes and IV's ran in and around his body like a road map. His eyes looked swollen shut and both of his feet where completely surrounded by white gauze.

Brennan shook, not able to keep her eyes off of her former partner, her best friend. She felt her heart stop and once again everything to go in slow motion.

She felt a pair of hands on her arm and snapped out of her trance-like state. Looking over, she saw two sets of eyes staring at her.

"Jared, Parker, I am…I mean.." Brennan could not find the words.

"I will go in first." Jared said. He made sure both of them were okay, before he turned and walked in the room.

Brennan and Parker both ran to the window to watch the interaction.

Jared stopped at the side of his brother's bed. He instantly knelt down, made the sign of the cross, and reached to touch his hand. They sat there and prayed together.

Brennan looked over at Parker who also had his head down. He was joining the prayer from inside this room. Brennan closed her eyes and said a little prayer of her own…for Booth of course, not for herself.

Jared stood up and whispered some things into his brother's ear, before he turned around and left the room. He only paused momentarily, as he ran from the ICU.

"Uncle Jared?" Parker called after him.

Brennan grabbed Parkers shoulder and stopped him from following Jared down the hall.

"It's okay Parker." She turned him to face her. "He just…he needs a minute."

Parker nodded and they both turned towards Booth's room. Brennan nodded and Parker understood that it was his turn.

He only took one step and turned on his heel. "Come with me?"

Brennan looked at Parker and simply nodded her head. They walked hand in hand to the bright room ahead of them.

Monitors beeped all around them as machines and liquid sounds filled the silence. Booth lay in the bed, just as they first saw him.

Parker walked up to the side of the bed and paused only a minute before leaning over the bed and hugging his father as gently, but tightly as possible. Brennan watched as Parker lifted his tearful face and began to speak.

"Hey Dad! I love you!" He kissed him on the cheek. "Will you open your eyes?"

Parker waited. "Hey Dad! It is go great to see you!" Parker smiled. "Even if you look like crap!"

"Parker!" Brennan scolded.

"Did you hear that Dad? Bones doesn't like me talking to you like that. She is here Dad." Parker looked over at Brennan motioned for her to come closer. "We all missed you. I am going to let Bones talk to you now. I am going to talk to mom, but I will come right back here, I promise."

Parker squeezed his father's hand and kissed him again on the cheek. "Love you Dad."

Brennan felt as if her feet were cemented to the ground. Parker walked over to her and squeezed her hand. It was all the motivation she needed to walk over to Booth's bed.

She slowly took her hand and reached out to grab his. It felt warm, but cold all at the same time. She wondered how something so familiar could feel so foreign at the same time.

Tears welled up in her eyes and before emotion over came her, she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Booth? Can you hear me? It's me, Temperance." She smiled and allowed a giggle to slip. "You know, Bones?"

Monitors continued to beep and she saw little reaction from the man in the bed.

"I missed you, Booth." She paused. "I can't believe you are right here in front of me."

Brennan stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. She slowly began to examine his body as she continued talking.

"Everyone is here Booth. They cannot wait to see you. We will all be here for you, no matter what." Brennan became a little irritated, as there was still no reaction from Booth.

She could not imagine the things he had been through, alone. The horrible images in her minds kept flashing before her eyes, and she made a promise to herself right there and then…she would do whatever it takes to help him.

"I need to help you Booth, I need you know you are alright." Brennan placed her hands on his thin face. "Open your eyes Booth. I need to see your eyes."

She looked to the left and noticed the monitor next to her. His heart rate increased tremendously.

"Booth?" Brennan grabbed his hand and wondered if she should call a doctor. "Please, Booth…"

An alarm went off and two nurses came running in. Brennan hung on to Booth's hand and began to question them.

"Is he alright?" Brennan squawked.

The nurses checked everything and unattached some of the monitors. "Yes, we think he is trying to wake up!"

Brennan smiled and turned back towards Booth's face.

She never believed what she saw next.

A single tear fell down Booth's cheek.

Brennan reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. She started ignoring the nurses and speaking in hushed tones.

"It's okay Booth. You are home. You are safe. I will protect you." Brennan jumped when she felt something move.

Booth moved his fingers across Brennan's hand.

"Booth?" Brennan tried to control her emotions.

Then she heard it, the sweetest word she had ever heard, and thought she had lost forever.

"Bones…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Learning how to operate a soul figures to take time. ~Timothy Leary_

_Ten_

The weak grasp on her hand became stronger, after he whispered her name. Booth began to try and move, but seemed to wince in pain every time he tried. Brennan couldn't do anything but stare at the man before her.

He was fighting.

Fighting for a way to get back to her.

Brennan lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek gently. "Booth, please. You need to hold still and rest."

"No…" Booth struggled to answer.

Brennan traced her fingers around his face and talked to him calmly. "You don't have to fight anymore. You are home. We will take care of you." She let a tear slide down her face. "I will take care of you."

"Need…" Booth desperately tried to speak.

"What do you need Booth?" Brennan leaned down to his ear.

Booth turned his head towards the sounds of her voice and spoke as clearly as he could.

"You."

Brennan pulled herself back and looked at the soldiers face in front of her. Despite everything he had been through, a small smile appeared on his lips. She bent down and let her lips linger on his cheek.

The grip on her hand was becoming stronger every moment, and the shell of a man that lay in front of her, started to come back to life. Booth rolled his head towards Brennan's lips and stopped. Brennan pulled back at the movement, but only and enough to see what is going on.

She lowered her head once again, and gently pressed her lips against his.

Booth made a growling sound in his throat and attempted to lift his arms off the bed. He failed and whimpered when he failed.

Brennan pulled back, her head completely spinning from the kiss they just shared. She looked and saw Booth trying to move. "Booth, please. Be still."

"Need…you. I need…touch." Booth's hoarse voice came through his lips.

Brennan sat down on the bed and leaned forward. She draped his arms around her back and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Brennan closed her eyes and drank in the scent of her partner. It was not the same as it use to be, but being this close to him, brought back a whole new sense of emotions.

"I…I never…" Booth struggled to speak.

"What Booth?" Brennan stroked her fingers against his thin arm.

"I never gave up…" Booth coughed, "…for you."

Brennan sat up and put her hands on either side of his face.

Just then Parker and Jared came running into the room. Brennan turned and smiled at the men that came into the room.

"He's awake!" Brennan stood and tried to walk over to the new occupants of the room.

Booth made a horrible sound and Brennan turned back towards the bed. "Booth? What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me." He tried to open his eyes and winced in pain. "Please."

His voice trembled as Brennan returned to his side. Parker and Jared ran to the other side of his bed.

"Dad, it's me Parker." The young man spoke slowly. "Is it really you?"

Booth slowly rolled his head towards his son. He tried to lift his hand but, once again he failed at the attempt. Parker ran and held his father's hand.

Booth coughed again and looked like he smirked. "Too big."

Parker laughed and Brennan and Jared looked confused. Parker ignored them and sat closer to his dad. "Well I tried to stop growing Dad, but I couldn't wait forever." Parker smiled. "The way you look, I might even be bigger than you!"

Brennan and Jared looked horrified, but soon realized that the father and son, were trying to banter back and forth. Parker clearly had the upper hand.

Booth, really smiled, for the first time and pulled at his son's hand. "Love you too."

Parkers eyes filled with tears as he bent down to hug his father.

"Okay everyone. I think that is enough for Booth right now." The doctor came in quickly. "I need to examine him, now that he is speaking."

Everyone silently nodded and turned to leave the room. Booth was not happy about this.

"No!" He shouted.

The room stopped and looked at the man struggling to sit up.

"Don't…never alone." Booth reached towards Brennan. "Bones…please."

"Doctor, please, he has been through enough. I will sit right next to him, out of the way. You can continue your exam without my presence affecting its outcome."

The doctor agreed to let her stay, as Jared and Parker left the room. Booth squeezed her hand gently and lay there as the doctor began to ask him some questions.

Brennan glanced out the night window and smiled. The stars were out and even though they were in the city, seem to shine a little brighter tonight.

She knew there was a long, bumpy road ahead of them…

…and hoped they were strong enough to survive it.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next part...thanks for reading!

Pam :o)

_When you re-read a classic you do not see in the book more than you did before. You see more in you than there was before. ~Clifton Fadiman_

_Eleven_

Brennan's legs could not take her fast enough. She was running so fast, she could probably walk on water. Booth stood at the end of the tunnel in front of her, his arms outstretched. Brennan smiled as she approached the man in front of her. Just as she reaches him, everything disappears and she is falling…

…and falling…

…and falling…

…until…

"Dr. Brennan?" The voice becomes louder. "Dr. Brennan, wake up. I think you are having a nightmare."

Brennan slowly opens her eyes and squinted to adjust to the light.

"Oh God, just let me in there!" Another familiar voice squeaks. "Sweetie!"

Brennan was now, completely aware that she had been woken up from a dream. As her eyes adjusted to the light, two familiar faces appeared in front of her.

"Angela! Jack!" Brennan stood up and threw herself into their arms. "I am so glad to see you!"

Jack and Angela smiled as the three of them shared a hug. They pulled back and Angela spoke first.

"It's so good to see you. Sweetie, how is Booth? How are you?" She looked around the small waiting room. "We ran into everyone downstairs and they said Booth is awake and talking!" Angela paused a moment. "Why are you up here all by yourself?"

Brennan smiled as she thought about what question to answer first. "Booth has been taken for some tests and I needed a quiet place to rest." Brennan stretched and spoke softly. "Booth won't let me leave his side."

"Well, considering what he has been through, I do not doubt that Booth would want to be close to the people he loves." Jack looked at his wife and held her hand. "That's umm…the way I would act, anyway."

"Yeah." Brennan grabbed her medal and looked out the window. It was now daylight outside and the birds sang cheerfully.

"Well, Brenn, do you have a moment to come downstairs with us?" Angela smiled warmly.

"Yes, Booth will be running through tests all morning. I have sometime before he returns." Brennan picked up her things and followed Jack and Angela out of the ICU waiting room.

They ventured downstairs to the main waiting room, where Parker sat with his back towards them. He stood up and smiled when he saw Brennan.

"Hey! I am going to the cafeteria." He laughed and turned to leave the room. "A growing boy needs his strength!"

The adults laughed as he spun out of the room. Brennan turned towards Angela and Jack, but they had gone over where Parker was sitting.

"Parker reminds me so much of-" Brennan stopped and gasped.

Angela smiled as she walked over to Brennan, with a small child on her hip. The little girl was about two years old with long curly dark hair. She was tiny, with olive skin and dark eyes. She wore her hair in pigtails and a long bright sundress.

"Jack and I would like you to meet someone." Angela walked her over towards Brennan. "Sweetie, meet Izzy. Izzy, can you say hello?"

"Hi!" the little girl beemed.

"Angela, Jack, she is so cute!" Brennan touched the girl's curly hair. "Hello Izzy. It is nice to meet you."

"Thanks." Jack smiled as Angela passed the little girl to her father.

"Angela, why didn't you tell me you had a child?" Brennan sat down.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you." Angela grabbed her hand. "You have been through so much and I didn't want to add anything else to your plate. We were worried sick about you."

Brennan nodded and looked down at her friends grasp. They sat there quietly and watched Jack and Izzy play.

"It's my fault." Brennan mumbled quietly.

"What's your fault?" Angela turned to her with sad eyes.

"Everything. This." Brennan pulled away from Angela and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Brenn, you can't take the blame-"

"If I had told Booth…never mind." Brennan stood and walked over towards Jack. She sat next to Izzy and began to help her put her puzzle together.

Jack leaned in towards Brennan and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dr. B, whatever happened in the past, is in the past. The only thing you can do is live for today and look towards the future." Jack smiled. "And know that we all love you."

Brennan smiled and let a tear slide down her cheek. Izzy looked up from her puzzle and made a sour face. She went to Brennan's face and placed her small hand on her cheek.

"No sad." Izzy pouted. "Mommy, Sweetie sad."

Everyone looked around the room at each other and laughed. Brennan pulled the little girl into a hug. Angela smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Thank you Izzy. I feel better now." Brennan let the little girl go.

Izzy ran to Angela. "I help Mommy!"

Angela smiled and gave her little girl a kiss. "Yes you did baby girl."

Izzy smirked and ran and sat back down next to Brennan. The four of them sat in the room, trying to catch up on time they had lost.


	12. Chapter 12

_No one remains quite what he was when he recognizes himself. ~Thomas Mann_

_Twelve_

Brennan paced outside of Booth's hospital room. She waited patiently for the doctor to come out and speak with her. The past two days, although brought a sense of relief, have been a whirlwind of emotions and facing feelings that she was foreign to.

She smiled as she thought about seeing everyone. Even though everything had changed over the past couple of years, it was a relief to know that everyone could seem to stop their lives and come together.

This was family.

Brennan allowed her mind to drift towards Parker as a smile grew across her face. He had been so brave and mature for a boy his age, it worried Brennan slightly. She hoped that he did not grow up too quickly, for she knew all too well that sometimes this would happen with the absence of a parent. He had seemed to be a fine young man, so Brennan shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask Parker about it later.

The doctor stepped out of Booth's room and smiled warmly at Brennan. He updated her of his progress, as he had seemed to double his healing since he had come to DC. Brennan asked a couple of routine questions and walked back into Booth's room.

She stopped at the entrance to his room and leaned on the door frame. She still could not believe he was here, right in front of her. Science had always been her love, her stability, but when Booth came into her life, things changed.

It was easier to love something tangible.

When Booth had gone missing, so did the foundation that she had built in him, for them. It took so long to build that life and with one phone call, it all went away.

Brennan watched Booth sleep and couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows. A panic arose within her core and she became very worried.

She shook her head and scolded herself instantly. This was not going to be about her.

It would be about Booth.

She had to do it, for him.

There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for her partner, her best friend.

Brennan was brought out of her thoughts when she thought she heard someone crying. Looking over at Booth, she watched him sleep a restless sleep.

His hands tensed and his whole face contorted with looks of pain. He brought his arms towards his body and began to shake.

Brennan's eyes widened and she ran to Booth's beside. She allowed her hands to hover over his body, not knowing what to do.

"Booth?" Brennan leaned forward and whispered. "Booth, it's alright."

Booth continued to thrash about whimpering like he was in pain. Brennan tried to revive him from his slumber, but the nightmare seemed to consume every reason of his existence.

"NO!" Booth finally verbalized. He reached around and grabbed Brennan's hand like a vice. Brennan almost screamed in pain as he held on to her hand for dear life.

Brennan tried to wake Booth, with no success. He continued his terror and verbalized things uncontrollably.

"Please, don't…I need you." Booth threw his arms up. "Parker! Parker, I'm sorry. You need…DAD!"

Brennan didn't know what to do, or what to think so she tried to really wake him up.

"Booth! BOOTH!" Brennan yelled.

Nurses came into the room and held down Booth's arms, so he didn't hurt himself or others. Brennan placed her hand on his face and tapped it gently.

"Please Booth, I need you to hear-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Booth screeched throughout the ICU.

Brennan stepped back and placed her hands up to her face. Never in her life had she felt so helpless as she watched her partner struggle. The doctor ran into the room and frowned. He went over to the IV and upped the dosage currently running through his body.

Booth still moved around for the next minute. He began to settle down, but continued on with his rambling thoughts.

"Can't do…need rest…please…NO!" Booth cried softly.

Then he said something that shocked Brennan.

"Bones…should not have…left…me…"

Booth's voice trailed off as the meds began to kick in.

Brennan felt her heart leave her chest and felt extremely trapped. She looked at Booth, with his words ringing through her ears, turned and ran out of the ICU.


	13. Chapter 13

_Learning how to operate a soul figures to take time. ~Timothy Leary_

Thirteen

Brennan wasn't sure why she was running, or where she was running to, all she knew was that she couldn't be here right now. The elevator seemed to take forever, but when the doors finally opened, Brennan bolted in.

Too bad, the elevator had other plans.

Parker lay, sprawled out on the elevator floor after colliding with an impatient occupant. He had gone to step off the elevator and bounced off of something in front of him. He shook his head and looked up at the lights above him.

"Hey, do you mind-" Parker sat up, looked at the assailant, and stopped his speech. "Oh God, Bones, are you okay?"

Parker scrambled to his feet and stood over the visibly shaken forensic anthropologist. He offered his hand but, Brennan did nothing and stayed on the cold tile floor.

"I am a terrible person." Brennan mumbled under her breath. She kept her eyes closed and brought a hand to her forehead.

"Why do you say that?" Parker asked, quietly sitting next to Brennan on the floor.

Brennan didn't answer and sat up quickly. She looked into Parkers eyes with an intensity he had never seen before. Parker scooted back and watched as Brennan stood up and walked back towards his father's room.

Brennan ran down the hall and back into her partner's room. She paused only for a moment at the door before running to his bed.

Booth lay there, still over taken by the drugs keeping him in his painful slumber. He twitched involuntarily with a face that had pain and torment written all over it.

Brennan gently placed one hand on the bed while resting the other on Booth's cheek. She slowly dragged her fingertips down his strong jaw line, feeling the structure of his face. She continued down his chin and up the other side of his face.

Parker turned the corner to his dad's room and stopped at the sight in front of him. He silently watched his father's former partner, slowly caress his face. Parker always believed that his father and Bones were 'just more than partners' but, he never really had any tangible proof. All he had were the instincts of a young child.

Standing looking at his father now, with the love of his life gently touching his face, Parker finally understood what his father tried to explain to him all those years ago.

"You are not a terrible person." Parker spoke softly, as not to startle her.

Brennan froze for a moment and softly touched Booth's face, as to reassure him that she would be back momentarily. She turned and invited Parker to come in the rest of the way.

Parker walked in quietly, waiting for a response from Brennan. He sat in a chair by the foot of his father's bed.

Brennan sighed deeply and sat at the foot of Booth's bed, placing one hand on his left leg, carefully avoiding his bandaged feet. She looked at Parker and bit at her lip before she started talking.

"I was leaving." Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"Leaving." Parker didn't ask, more he repeated what he heard.

"Yes," Brennan looked at the floor, " I was running away."

Parker felt a ping of anger in his stomach, but kept his cool. "Why?"

Brennan looked up at the ceiling and down at the man laying in the bed. She didn't answer.

Parker stood up and grabbed one of Brennan's hands. She whipped her head and caught the fury in the young man's eyes.

"I asked you why!" Parker let go of her hand. "You can't even answer me, can you?"

Parker paced the room and tried to form his thoughts. He stopped when he heard three he never thought he would hear.

"I love him."

Parker whipped his head around and looked his father's partner in the eyes. This time, she did not try and avoid his eyes, in fact, she looked as if she would never look away.

"Then why do you want to leave?" Parker shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

Brennan stood and began walking around the room herself. "I don't deserve him. After all he has been through, he deserves time. Time to heal." Brennan looked down at Booth and smiled.

Parker walked over towards the bed and reached across for Brennan's shoulder. "Don't you see Bones? That is all he has had, time. Time while you were partners. Time to watch you grow. Time to fall in love with you. Time apart from you." Parker swallowed hard. "Time alone."

Brennan looked up at Parker, trying to process what he was saying.

"He doesn't need time Bones," Parker smiled, "he needs you."

Brennan's tears fell down her cheeks and she knew everything Parker was talking about. Parker was not finished.

"You are all he has ever needed, don't you see?" Parker gasped. "He needs his Bones. Nothing else matters."

Brennan walked around the bed and gave the boy a squeeze that he would not soon forget.

"What would I do without you Parker?" Brennan whispered into the teens ear.

"You would probably need a new pair of tennis shoes." Parker joked.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan pulled away.

"Because you would be running all the time-" Parker tried to help.

"What does my aerobic fitness have to do with you?" Brennan questioned.

Parker laughed. Not just a little giggle, but a belly laugh, deep from his soul. He had not felt this good in a long time.

Brennan smiled and soon joined Parker in his laughter. They both, for a moment, forgot where they were and just relaxed.

"This…this…"

Both of them froze and turned towards the sound of his voice. Brennan ran to the bed and Parker soon joined her.

"Booth?" Brennan placed her hand on his face and grabbed to hold Parkers hand.

Booth slowly smirked and began to blink his eyes. His head snapped towards Brennan and he squinted his eyes.

He only could make out one word as he looked at his son and the love of his life.

"Beautiful…"


End file.
